Helpful Strangers
by pnkngrnD3
Summary: Davis has just broken up with Yolei. Two people see her in the park and decide to help. R&R please.


Helpful Strangers  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. The song is called "Come What May." It's from the film Moulin Rouge. I don't own the song (or the film).  
  
A/N: From Yolei's POV. Ken is 17, Yolei is 18.  
  
I sat down on the park bench. The tears rolled down my cheeks. Stupid Davis. How could he do this to me? How could he just dump me? Without a reason? It couldn't have been Kari. She has TK. She was quite clear that it would stay that way. I looked up at the sky. Sunset. The sky was beautiful. I couldn't enjoy it, though. What if it was me? Was I the reason Davis broke up with me? Because of the way I act? I put my hands over my eyes. I cried uncontrollably into them.   
Someone tapped me on my shoulder. I turned around, tears staining my face. It wasn't Davis. Rather, it was a college girl and her boyfriend. They had their arms around each other's shoulders. There was something odd about her boyfriend. He was younger than her. Maybe he was a year younger than me. "What happened?" the girl asked me. She sat down. "Did your boyfriend break up with you?"   
I merely nodded. I was so upset, I couldn't speak.  
She pointed to her boyfriend. "His girlfriend just broke up with him."  
"I thought you were boyfriend and girlfriend," I somehow managed to say.   
"No. He's my cousin. His name is Ken Ichijouji. My name is Sakura."  
I looked at Ken. He looked worried. As though all his problems melted away and became insignificant because I was hurt. He took out a handkerchief. "Here," he said, handing it to me.  
"Thank you. My name is Yolei Inoue. My ex-boyfriend is Davis Motomiya."  
"Davis Motomiya? That kid on the soccer team with the short hair and goggles?" Sakura asked.  
"That's him. How do you know him?"  
"I'm a friend of Tai Kamiya. Davis is always hanging out with him." Sakura sat next to me.  
Ken sat next to Sakura. "I think I've seen him during a soccer match. I'm pretty sure he tried to trip me."  
"He's a jerk," I said angrily. "I don't know what I ever saw in him. He was courageous and such a good friend. We were always fighting. That was part of our friendship. Then, one day he said he liked me. I had a crush on him, and I admitted it." I looked at my feet as I began to cry again.   
"Yolei, you can't let Davis get you down. If he broke up with you, it's his problem. Just like it's Jasmine's problem that she broke up with Ken. There's nothing wrong with you. You just need to let go of the jerk and find someone new. Besides, being single is great."  
Ken laughed at Sakura.   
Sakura glared at Ken. "What's so funny?"  
"You said being single is great only because you haven't had a date."  
Sakura smacked Ken's arm. "I haven't had a date because I'm waiting for a guy to ask me out."  
"Plenty of guys have asked you out."  
"This conversation is over. Let's get back to Yolei's problem."  
I looked at the two. "I guess you're right, Sakura. It's Davis's problem. I want him back, though."  
"Well, you could always make him sorry he broke up with you," Sakura said. She didn't look happy mentioning it, but I wanted Davis back.   
"How do I do that?"  
Sakura sighed and looked down. "Well, you go out with someone else. They make you happy and worth something. When Davis sees how happy you are, he might want you back. Especially if the other guy is cuter than he is."  
Ken looked at Sakura in disbelief. "I can't believe you actually told her."  
Sakura looked at Ken. So did I. Ken was much cuter than Davis was. He even played soccer. I was pretty sure Ken's team was better than the team Davis was on. Ken might just be the guy I needed to make Davis jealous. "Ken," I said, "I think you're the guy who's going to help me make Davis jealous. This also works for you because we can make your ex-girlfriend jealous, too. What do you say?"  
"You and my cousin are crazy." One glance at Sakura's face made him sigh. "I don't have a choice, though. So, Yolei, where would you like to go on our first date?"  
Sakura smiled. "Ken, you're the kindest cousin I've ever had."  
Ken put on a fake smile. "Well, you are the most demanding cousin I've ever had."  
"You can be quiet now."  
I laughed at them. They really had brightened up my day.  
"We can have a picnic in this park tomorrow," Ken suggested.   
"That would be great. I can get things from my family's store."  
Sakura shook her head. "I'm a great chef. I'll whip something up. Besides, I have to drop by Ken's house tomorrow. I have to drop off a few cosmetics my mom ordered for my aunt. I'll give Ken the food then."  
Ken and I looked at each other. "Well, that works out well."  
"One problem," Sakura said.  
"What?" Ken asked.  
"Well, you didn't set a time."  
Ken looked at me. "How's one o'clock sound?"  
"Sounds good."  
Sakura looked at her watch and stood up. "We've got to get going. Bye, Yolei."  
"You can go on ahead, Sakura. I'm going to walk Yolei home."  
Sakura nodded and smiled to herself. "You're doing well as a gentleman, Ken. I'll see you tomorrow. Maybe I'll see you too, Yolei."  
"Bye, Sakura."   
Ken and I talked on the way to my house. We learned a lot about each other. Sakura and Ken often went to the park to catch up on what happens in their lives, since college keeps Sakura busy. Ken likes to walk around a lot to clear his head. I told Ken about Kari, TK, Cody, and of course, Davis. We told each other what schools we attended. Soon, we arrived at my door. Ken told me he'd see me a little before one.   
We had a half-day of school because of a teacher's convention. It was twelve o'clock when we got out. I walked out of school with Cody, TK, and Kari when I saw Davis. He was on the soccer field. It looked like he was starting a game with his friends. We walked over to the game to see who was on which team. I saw Davis and Ken in the center of the field. Ken kicked the ball. Davis ran after it, but Ken was too fast. He got to the ball and kicked it into the net.   
"Woo-hoo! All right Ken! Yeah!"  
Kari looked at me like I was insane. "Yolei, you know him?"  
I smiled at her. "Of course I know him. I don't go on a picnic with a stranger." I ran over to Ken.  
"A picnic?" Kari screamed after me.   
"Hi Yolei," Ken greeted me.  
I hugged Ken. "That was great! So, what are you doing here?"  
"I came by to check out your school, and I also wanted to surprise you."  
Davis came storming over. "How sweet. Listen, Buddy, we have to finish this game. Now, Yolie, would you get off the field?"  
"Hey, don't be rude to her," Ken said. "She just wanted to say hello and congratulate me on a nice shot."  
That made Davis blow his top. He picked up the soccer ball and was ready to hurl it at Ken when TK grabbed the soccer ball. "Davis, it's just a game."  
"It's not just a game. Not only is he from a rival soccer team, he's from a rival school." Davis shot me a look. "Yolei, you can't date someone from a different school."  
I looked at Davis and looked at Ken. I smiled at Ken. I looked back at Davis. He was angry. "I don't see anything wrong with him. It's not like he's trying to steal the school mascot. He just came here to see me."  
It was Ken's turn to hug me. "I just want to make her feel special."  
Ken somehow managed to pick me up and walk away with me. I waved to my friends. "Bye. Oh, and by the way, this is Ken." Ken stopped and put me down. "Ken, this is Kari, TK, and Cody."   
"Hi," they all said.  
"Hello," Ken replied.   
"It was nice meeting you," Kari and TK said at the same time.   
"It was nice meeting you, too."  
Ken put his arm around me. We walked away.  
"Do you think we made Davis jealous?"  
"I think so."   
"So, are we going to make Jasmine jealous?"  
"No. I don't want her back. She was demanding and controlling. Even more so than my cousin. Sakura always makes it up to me when she makes me do something I'm not too thrilled about doing."  
"So, what did she give you for this little plan?"   
"Nothing, actually. I think she's going to wait. Or, maybe she's just busy with school work. I don't mind. I like hanging out with you so far."  
I blushed slightly. "You don't mind me being hyper?"  
Ken looked away slightly. He started to blush. "No. I like making you feel special after you felt like dirt yesterday."  
I smiled. "Thank you."  
"So, do you think Davis will want you back soon?"  
"I don't know. Davis can be pretty thick-headed. We might have to make a few more scenes."  
Ken nodded. "I have an area in the park ready. Would you like to go now?"  
"Sure. I'm hungry."  
"All right. Sakura's watching everything."  
We headed off to the park. All the while, I kept thinking about how good it felt to see Davis jealous. I also thought about how good it felt being in Ken's arms. He had come to surprise me. That was nice. Davis had never tried to surprise me. Of course, Davis tried to control me.   
Before I knew it, we were at the park. I sat down on the blanket. Ken opened up the basket and pulled out the food. It was great. Sakura really was a great chef. Ken and I talked about what had happened at our schools. He also told me how Davis asked him all sorts of questions. When Ken told Davis he was waiting for me to take me out on our date, Davis challenged him to a soccer match. "He was really upset about you and I going out, Yolie."  
"Well, I would think of that as good. I really hope he sees what he lost soon. I really miss being his girlfriend."  
"Why don't you tell me about your relationship with him?" Ken suggested.  
I told Ken about my relationship with Davis. As I told him, I thought about how he never had made me feel special. He had always referred to me as his girl. I was never Yolei.   
"Why do you want him back if he doesn't make you feel the way you want to feel?"  
I sighed. "Because I like him. Davis is the only guy I've ever liked. We went on some fun dates. He knows how to have fun."  
"Why don't we go see a movie tomorrow? We'll go to the cinema in the mall. Afterwards, we can go to the arcade."  
"That sounds good to me. I get to pick the movie."  
"Of course."  
The next day, Ken was there at school, waiting for me. We went straight to the mall. Davis invited himself to come with us. Ken and I shared a popcorn and a soda. We sat a row in front of Davis. In the middle of the movie, I put my head on Ken's shoulder. Ken put his arm around me. I snuggled in close to him. Soon, I started kissing his cheek. I looked at Davis. He was giving Ken a death glare. That made me kiss Ken even more. He started kissing me back. We forgot all about the movie.   
I lost myself in thinking about how great kissing Ken was. I thought back to how he was so concerned when I was crying on the bench. Then, he had come to my school to surprise me. He took me to a movie. He let me pick the movie. He didn't complain that it was a "chick flick." Davis would've walked past me on the bench. Davis would never try to surprise me. Davis would pick the movie himself. If I complained, he would complain.   
Why do I want Davis back when I've got Ken?   
Ken broke off the kiss and whispered my name. I hadn't realized it, but I had stopped kissing him. I had gotten so wrapped up in my thoughts. We turned our attention back to the movie.   
I thought more about why I wanted Davis back. He had dumped me. He never did anything to make me feel special. Ken did. I feel asleep.   
The next thing I felt was Ken shaking me. The movie was over. Davis was still sitting behind us. Ken and I walked to the arcade, Davis on our heels. When we got to the arcade, Ken and I played pinball. Davis was not far away. I soon got so into my game of pinball, I didn't realize that Ken had left. I walked outside, wondering where he went.   
Davis came up from behind me. "He doesn't seem so nice, leaving in the middle of a date."  
"Shut up, Davis," I growled.  
Ken came up just as Davis was about to speak.  
"Ken, where were you?"  
Davis folded his arms and smiled. "Yeah, Ken, where were you?"  
Ken pulled something out of the shopping bag. "I was buying this for Yolei." He pulled out a gold chained necklace with a glass heart. I lifted my hair and he put the necklace around my neck.   
"Thank you, Ken."  
Davis fumed. "It's a stupid necklace. Besides, Yolei, you'll probably break it in a week."  
"No I won't. I'm not going to break the gift Ken got me. It's special."  
"Yeah, right." Davis rolled his eyes.   
"We didn't ask you to come, so leave if you have a problem with Ken going out with me!"  
Davis walked out of the store.  
Ken watched him go. "Should I take you home now?"  
"All right."  
Ken took me home. I thanked him once more for the necklace. I laid down on my bed. This jealousy plan was working. Davis was getting more jealous every minute. I couldn't wait for tomorrow. I was sure he was going to ask me back.  
As I drifted off to sleep, I dreamt about Davis asking me back.   
"Yolei, I was wrong to ever let you go. It was foolish to think that I could do better than you, but I was wrong. Will you forgive me?"  
"Yes, I will."  
Davis hugged me. I was so happy. Next in my dream was the dance. Instead of Davis escorting me, it was Ken. We entered the school gym. Ken went up to the DJ and requested a song.   
"All right, everyone. This is a slow dance requested by Ken, for his girlfriend, Yolei."  
Ken took me into his arms. The song started.   
  
Never knew I could feel like this  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
Want to find this inside your kiss  
Everyday I love you more than this  
  
Listen to my heart  
Can you hear it sing  
Telling me to give you everything  
  
Seasons may change  
Winter to spring  
But I love  
Until the end of time  
  
Ken put his lips near my ear and whispered, "I love you, Yolei. Each time I see you, it's like I've fallen for you all over again. Nothing will stop me from loving you."  
  
Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you  
Until my dying day  
  
Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Suddenly moves with such a perfect grace  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
And all we want is our due  
  
And there's no mountain too high  
No river too wide  
Sing out our song  
And I'll be there by your side  
Storm clouds may gather  
And stars may collide  
  
"I love you too, Ken. Davis isn't the one for me. You are. I don't want anyone but you."  
  
But I love you  
I love you  
Until the end  
Until the end  
Of time  
  
Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you  
Until my dying day  
  
"Yolei, whatever happens, my love for you will always be there."  
I nodded. "Come what may."  
  
O, come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you  
I will love you  
  
I sang with the song.  
  
Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
  
Ken and I sang with the song. It was so true.   
  
Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you  
Until my dying day  
  
Ken kissed my lips ever so tenderly. I deepened it. The world really did seem like such a perfect place.   
When I woke up, I knew it had been a dream. I also knew who I really wanted to be with. I found myself humming "Come What May."   
After school, Davis intercepted me. "Yolei, you can't see Ken anymore."  
"Why not?"  
Ken walked up to me. "Hello."  
Davis blushed. "Yolei, you can't go out with him because I still like you. I want you back."  
I shook my head. "Sorry, Davis, but I found someone else. If you had cared about me, you wouldn't have broken up with me. I like Ken, and you can't stop me from liking him."  
I hugged Ken and whispered in his ear, "Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place."  
I stopped kissing him. He whispered to me, "Never knew I could feel like this. Like I've never seen the sky before. Want to find this inside your kiss. Everyday I love you more than this."  
He kissed my lips.  
I continued the song from where he left off. "Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing? Telling me to give you everything."  
I kissed him.  
"Seasons may change, winter to spring. But I love you until the end of time."  
Together, we let ourselves go. "Come what may. Come what may. I will love you until my dying day."  
Davis walked away. Ken and I kissed each other once again. We were both humming our song.   
  
  
Well, that was my very long Kenyako. I had been listening to "Come What May" almost everyday and wanted to use it for this story. I hope you enjoyed it. pnkngrnD3  



End file.
